koeifandomcom-20200223-history
Soul
Souls (ソウル) refers to the job system in the Zill O'll series. "Soul" in this franchise is synonymous to character classes typically found in fantasy RPGs. Each character has their individual starting proficiencies which can be altered by the player with Soul Points they have earned from quests. Soul Points are used to boost a character's individual Soul traits, which can be mixed and matched to unlock additional Souls for the affected character. Most characters in the game can change their current Soul at whim. Souls determine which Skills a character can learn and use in battle. Skills includes magicks, special attacks, passive abilities, and so forth. Unique Souls can also be unlocked if the player fulfills special conditions and, unlike other types, can only be used by the named individual. When a character levels up, their currently equipped Soul determines which of their stats will increase. If the player wants to have a character specialize in particular stats, they can change their Soul appropriately before they level up. This is how the player can customize the strengths of their characters. ;Soul traits #Brave = warrior type #Kind = archer type #Search = mage type #Belief = priest type #Wild = berserker type #Cool = rogue type ;Character stats *STR - strength = physical attack strength *VIT - vitality = character health *INT - intelligence = offensive spell strength *MIN - mind = healing spell strength *AGI - agility = speed *DEX - dexterity = critical hit *Random - randomly obtain a point in the aforementioned traits This page lists the classes which appear in Zill O'll and its revamps. Souls featured in TRINITY: Souls of Zill O'll are not shared amongst the three party members and are unique to the individual. Their Souls should be listed on each respective character page. General Souls These Souls are shared between characters and can be used by anyone as long as they are unlocked per individual. It is impossible for a single character to possess every Soul simultaneously. Aside from party members, the player can expend Soul Points for playable guests (i.e: Karula during her first encounter, Nemea). If their Souls are changed early, the changes will still be in effect if they join the protagonist later in the game. The default Soul is Blue Flare which has no skills to learn and randomly raises the equipped character's stats in a total of eight points. Brave Kind Search Belief Wild Cool Unique Souls These Souls are specially unlocked solely for the protagonist. ;How to unlock Infinitia *Have the protagonist learn the following Souls: Mighty Blow, Nirvana, Trickster, Patriarch, and Arbalest. *Listen to the first elf's chronicled history found within the Sea of the Forest Thicket. If the player has recruited Aoife, Orphaus will reveal it to the player. ;How to unlock Ulugh *Collect the following Weapons of Darkness before the end of the game: Forbidden Chalice, Imprisoning Bracelet, Necklace of Arrogance, Earrings of Impatience, Hammer of Wrath, and Shield of Greed. ::Forbidden Chalice: complete all of Sera's personal events. After Argyleshire's defeat, sail to the Faraway Archipelago to defeat Artino's creation. ::Imprisoning Bracelet: accept Kheryuneia's job request to collect the weapons, then head to Urkane. Defeat Shemhaza to claim the weapon. ::Necklace of Arrogance: accept Kheryuneia's job request to collect the weapons. Look for Est in one of the dungeons suggested by party members. Agree to let him keep it, then visit Lemgohn's manor in Rostorl for Est's letter. Read it and visit the Catacombs. Win the battle against Noel's party. ::Earrings of Impatience: accept Kheryuneia's job request to collect the weapons. Venture into the Labyrinth of Sinners and defeat Tiera's Daughter waiting inside. Win against Aoife to keep it. ::Hammer of Wrath: Help the pirates and set sail for Old Castle. Head to the castle's highest tower and defeat Danan for it. ::Shield of Greed: If the protagonist has sided with Rostorl for the second Rostorl conflict, accept Xenetes's request to investigate Zegena Mines. Follow Nemea into the mines and trigger the cutscene with Jusapbros. Independent protagonists can explore the mines for a similar event after they read Kheryuneia's letter. *Face Ulugh at Dark Gate Island when the protagonist's level is over 51. Alternatively, the player can be lucky if they are at least over Nemea's current level. The one shot duel with the god must be won. If the protagonist fails to fulfill these conditions, it will be lost. If the conditions are partly met, Nemea will obtain Ulugh's soul instead. Skills Category:Gameplay